


Happily Ever After (and other lies)

by averyseptember



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Florist Jeon Jungkook, IT Guy Min Yoongi, Inspired by Enchanted (2007), M/M, Prince Kim Namjoon | RM, Prince Kim Seokjin | Jin, heavy WIP..., side vminhope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyseptember/pseuds/averyseptember
Summary: Jin falls into a well. Yoongi, more or less, is the one there to catch him.-Enchanted AU
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga/Min Yoonji
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16
Collections: YoonJin Journey Fest





	Happily Ever After (and other lies)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [YoonJinJourneyFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/YoonJinJourneyFest) collection. 



> Hello !! I picked up this wonderful prompt for YoonJin Journey Fest, but unfortunately, life has gotten the best of me recently... and at the moment the only parts of it I have to offer are these three (seemingly unrelated) excerpts. I have this outlined and will have more of it out soon, hopefully. Nonetheless, thank you for reading, and I hope this little "teaser" of this fic is something you might want to come back to when I finish it.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Seokjin has dreamt of meeting his true love his whole life. So when a handsome prince rescued him and asked for his hand of marriage, he said yea. Unfortunately, he was tricked by his future mother-in-law and somehow found himself in modern Seoul. 
> 
> Min Yoongi loves his daughter very much. But as a single father, he can’t help but get a bit overwhelmed by her sometimes. For example, he wasn’t sure how she came across this strange man and why she invited him to their home. But when she insisted that the “prince” should stay with them until he finds a way home, Yoongi couldn’t help but say yes.
> 
> DW: domestic fluff!!!! yoonjin endgame (though they can be paired with anyone else at the beginning of the story)

If Jin were to try to tell someone a good deal about himself in as little words as possible, he would start with this:

Jin’s best friend is a squirrel.

A simple, although some would say  _ bizarre _ , statement. However, when it comes down to it, it really does cover a good number of things:

  1. Jin doesn't have many friends. Never has, and sometimes thinks he never will. He’s never really thought of Silicia as a very friendly place to live, but he supposes he’s never had much to compare it to either.
  2. Jin can talk to animals. Not a common thing, he found out at a quite an early age, when the owner of the orphanage had thrown him out, claiming that he was crazy for always teaching the pigs in the back pen how to open the gates and escape.
  3. Jin’s best friend is, in fact, a squirrel.



* * *

“W-What?”

“Are you dating Uncle Kookie?”

“W-wha-N-No! What makes you think that?”

“At school, Kevin says his dad is dating a woman, and they do things like you and uncle.”

“What do you mean? We just do normal, platonic things!”

“What does platonic mean?”

Yoongi looks to Taehyung, who has been awfully quiet this whole time. It turns out the cause of his silence was him trying to shove his face into his collar, holding in his laughter as he watches Yoongi be interrogated by his 10-year old daughter.

“ _ What _ ?” Yoongi’s tone parallels his glare.

Taehyung lowers his collar and tries to smile innocently, but it presents itself as a smirk.

“Well…” he chuckles, “I don't think I'd call exactly what you and Jungkook have  _ platonic _ .”

Yoongi’s glare takes on the accessory of an annoyed raised eyebrow. He thinks maybe if he shaved a line into it or got it pierced his glares would hold more power, and Hobi would stop  _ laughing  _ right now. 

“What do you mean?” he repeats, as if the need for elaboration would stop any claim made against his.

Taehyung raises both his eyebrows and his hands in defense at the glare, then places his hands back down on the table to interlock his fingers.

“I mean…” he starts to twiddle his thumbs, “for example, when you say  _ normal platonic things,  _ what exactly do you guys do?”

Yoongi blanches a little, but answers in earnest nonetheless. 

“N-Nothing weird! I just like… bring him take-out, fix his PC for him, build his IKEA furniture…”

“...and he babysits Minnie, he brings you flowers, he cooks for you—”

“—I cook for him too—”

“—you're missing my point. Anyway,  _ listen _ . You guys stay over at each other's places all the time—even though you're  _ literally _ next-door neighbors—and watch  _ anime _ all night, need I say more?”

“Look just cause you don't understand anime doesn't mean it's some weird porn.”

“Hyung, your child is right there.”

_ “Fuc— _ I mean, uh—sorry, Min-ah”

Luckily, Minnie is too distracted coloring in a pirate ship on her kids-menu. It looks almost as nice as Taehyung’s.

“Look, we’re not dating.”

“Alright, alright,” Taehyung surrenders as the waiter comes by and puts down their waters. Taehyung opens up the wrapper of his straw and plops it between the ice, sipping at it a little bit. 

“Whatever you say.”

* * *

“ _ Hoping that you won't forge—” _

He pauses in his singing when he hears a footstep. He turns to his left towards the sound.

There's a man standing a couple feet away, staring at him. The first thing he notices is how the man’s eyes are wide and his mouth is partly open. The second thing he notices—if there were a more striking word for “notices” it would come of use here, because Jungkook nearly does a double take—are the man’s  _ clothes _ . He’s wearing a white shirt with large ruffles that decorate the sides of his chest and down his (notably quite very  _ filled _ ) sleeves. It’s tied down the middle with strings, reminiscent to Jungkook of a pirate, specifically of his short-lived but high-impact Orlando Bloom phase he had in middle school. Said shirt is tucked into dark leather (!!!!???) pants decorated with various straps and a belt, that then tuck into brown leather boots.

On top of all that, there is what appears to be a  _ sword  _ hanging off his belt from his left hip.

Jungkook blinks at him, hand still outreached to the bouquet display he was arranging.

Suddenly the man is on the ground, kneeling and lowering his head. The ruffles on his shirt billow a little from how fast he drops, and Jungkook barely has time to react.

“Beautiful Siren! Please spare me thine powers!” The man’s voice is low and soothing, but also particularly  _ loud. _ Jungkook sees some customers turn to the commotion.

Jungkook is knocked back for a second, still half startled by the man’s sudden presence, let alone his words. He takes a step back, and looks around to make sure his boss isn't nearby. When he looks back down, the man hasn't moved an inch from his knelt position.

“Um… sir? Can I help you?”

At that the man’s head whips back up and again startles Jungkook, but before he can move away anymore the man suddenly grabs a hold of his idle hand, clutching it in both of his.

“Yes! Thou can most definitely aid me in my journey! Please!”

Jungkook is at a loss, unable to pull away from this awkward slightly-bent standing position as the strange, unexpectedly  _ handsome _ man grips his hand like a lifeline.

“Thou unparalleled beauty and silken voice must mean you are a siren, yes? I, Prince Kim Namjoon of The Orange Isles, humbly request thy help in my quest to find my beloved.”

Jungkook's stomach does a flip, torn between the shyness from the sudden compliments and the confusion as he tries to process what the hell this man is actually _ saying _ .

“Um—I’m sorry sir, but—”

Before he can even finish his “but” clause, the man is clutching his hand  _ harder _ and now almost fully bowing onto the ground, Jungkook almost also being pulled to his knees at the man’s begging.

“Oh Gracious Beauty, please! I am but a humble prince who is hopelessly lost!”

“Oh! Uh, please don't call me that, I—”

“Then what shall I call you?” The man looks up again, his almond eyes earnest and genuine. “Siren? Enchantress? Angel?” 

Jungkook stares into those eyes, almost distracted by how the man’s light brown hair is neatly styled up to frame his sharp, quite masculine features. It's mostly pushed up and slightly back, but small strands curl back and forward to gently rest on his forehead.

A second later and his face burns up, turning away to save himself.

“U—uh, J—Jungkook is fine.”


End file.
